The Setting Sun
by chairbrucasjalicefan
Summary: Sometimes things don't stay as peaceful as we like.They work out for a while until that one threat you knew would always return,destroys your hope.What happens then?And how will they attack?Guess we'll just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings (Bella)  
It had been so long since anything bothered me. All I could do was look around at my happy family and sigh most of the time. We'd done everything in our power to keep things simple. Some how, it worked out just as we planned. I was always shocked by this but what can I say, even after seven whole years as a vampire, things were still new to me and I wasn't so used to fitting in or feeling so right in my own skin. Who knew granite would fit me so well?

New Hampshire had been beautiful. Inviting, the people there were considerate and, surprisingly, no one there took more than one glance at our pale skin, or thought we looked out of place. It was kind of nice to have a home that hadn't belonged to anyone else first, like Forks belonged to Charlie and Phoenix belonged to Renee. People had to come visit us. Write to us. It was hard nonetheless. It could have been ours if everything we really wanted had been here with us. But, as much as letters and phone calls can excite a person, that doesn't take away the need for seeing all the people you love on a daily basis.

Once I started at Dartmouth it was hard to say why I had been so against the idea of college. Edward was right, I liked it. I studied psychology; the human psyche was quite a thing to look at. The things people like and dislike, why they turn their noses up at the sound of certain foods. I had been there and it was time I knew why it all worked the way it did. It was actually fascinating. With how complex the human brain was, it was simple for me to figure out. With my new mind, all of the concepts I was taught were like taking in air, easy and right. I was finally able to understand why Edward had so much knowledge and was fluent in so many languages.  
In my free time, I was even studying Latin and French. The French was more for traveling purposes, while the Latin was something a bit more personal. Renesmee had taken an interest in it and found the idea of speaking in such an old language exciting. So, she and I set out on the little side quest together.

Jacob flew in whenever possible to spend time with Renesmee, something that was draining any money he had been hoping to save, though I had a sneaking suspicion Alice had been contributing to his airfare. Something about how nonchalant he was about denying my offers to pay for his tickets home.

We were going back to Forks for only weeks at a time during the winter break. The last time we had seen our family had been at Sue and Charlie's wedding. Being my father's only daughter I was, of course, obligated to be a bride's maid as was "His Nessie," as he called her.

It had been a quaint but gorgeous affair. Light satins and lace, white and yellow roses strewn throughout the small building that would double as the reception hall.  
I wish I had been able to cry. The look of such great happiness on my father's face was something no daughter should have been able to stay dry for. Heaven knows there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. Other than my new family that is, but we were vampires at a human wedding, so any lack of crying was probably the least of anyone's concerns, as they looked us all, especially me, up and down wondering why I didn't look any older than I had at my own wedding.  
It was strange to think that I would have siblings on my human side. They may have only been of the 'step' variety but I was still finding the notion very pleasing. I knew Seth couldn't have been happier. He was so comfortable with my new life it made him feel tied to it more solidly.

Nessie and I had entered Sue's dressing room. She replaced a curl that was sticking up from my bun then quickly brushed her fingers across my cheek. I felt the warning tone as she showed my soon-to-be step sister's face: _Be nice._ She had given me a wary look then walked over to compliment on the flower arrangements. The look on Leah's face when I turned at the sound of her approaching footsteps had been something I wasn't expecting.

She was playing idly with the ribbon holding together her bouquet, her head bowed. "Hi Bella," She said quietly, not looking up.

"Hello Leah. Big day, huh?" I asked not thinking. I was slightly distracted by the beauty of Sue's dress. Long, shimmering, off-white satin. It was odd that Leah had started a conversation like this. Last time I had seen her she was regaling in my leaving town.

"Yeah, big day." She replied sheepishly, finally looking up at me. I was glad my eyes were gold now. Nothing worried me more than the way my eyes looked to people. I wondered constantly if it scared them. "Look, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. I have been so rude. I had a long talk with Charlie last night, and I wanted you to know—I'm glad we're going to be family," She said bowing her head again, "Charlie too of course," She added for substance, I suspected. "So—erm—no hard feelings?" She looked up from the bundle in her hand, a soft, apologetic smile stretched thinly on her lips. I was taken aback. I had never thought Leah cared. As far as I knew, she hated me and my new family without end.

"Of course, no hard feelings Leah. I'm happy to welcome you to the family too. All of it," I offered her a grateful smile. I was glad we could be friends now. Her own smile widened as she grabbed my hand. She twitched once at my cold skin, but kept the hold on me as we approached Sue to help with her veil.

We had only been able to stay for a short while after the occasion. I had enrolled in summer programs so to meet the requirements for early graduation since I'd started school and Edward didn't think it'd be proper for me to miss too much. To my dismay, Charlie agreed. So we said our good byes and got on our plane without another word.

Renesmee had laid her head in my lap and slept during the flight, tears sliding down her cheeks at random intervals. I ran my fingers through her soft curls. I knew just how she felt. Edward didn't say anything, but I could see the angst in his features as he too watched our daughter lie there, crying, in her sleep. I could only imagine what he was seeing in her dreams. Glimpses of all the people and places and things she missed. Everything I missed.

Renesmee's sixth birthday rolled around sooner than I expected. Well, technically she was six, physically though she was about fifteen or sixteen. Edward made her a lavish cake with rose embellishments and we sang to her. She received her usual sprawl of gifts through the mail from our family back home. A new photo album from Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, a book of poetry by various authors from Carlisle, a book about car mechanics from Emmett, a ring with her birthstone, facet cut, set into gold from Charlie, and a few CDs by artists I'd never heard of from Jacob.

These normal, yearly, events weren't what had me remembering that evening like it was yesterday.

She was sitting in the study, curled up in a large armchair looking through the photo album, what I knew was her favorite of all the gifts she'd received. I had knelt in front of her and watched as she ran her fingers significantly over each face in the photographs. She didn't like being away anymore. This place was no longer home, it was a prison. The silent sadness in her eyes was more than any mother could bear. I ran the back of my hand down her face as, I heard, Edward move into the doorway and lean against the frame.

She looked into my eyes and rested her palm on my cheek. The images that appeared were strong and sad, Charlie and Sue, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and the distraught face of Jacob when we left our last visit. The images flipped wildly views of our cottage in the woods, the large window wall overlooking the river, Charlie's house, and the scent of her catch when he took her out on her first fishing trip. The message was clear: _Can we go home now?_

We both looked to Edward, our faces grave. He was smiling gently, what exactly was it about this display that could possibly be smile-worthy?

Then he spoke, his voice consoling, "I've already made the arrangements. We leave in just four hours so you'd better start packing." She was in his arms in a second. I rested on my feet, my hands folded together in my lap. He kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday my angel, you are very welcome." He looked up at me over her shoulder.  
I pushed the shield from my mind simply. I'd been practicing almost daily for the last five and a half years. _Thank you._

He winked.

We were back in Forks. One year, and one week. I love this place. I don't understand how I was ever able to drag myself away.

Edward pulled me closer as I tried to rise from my position beside him on the bed. "I have to get up. It's unavoidable," I said with a soft giggle as he brushed his satin lips across my neck. I was constantly thankful we would never lose this, the undying need to be close.

"No it's not, just a while longer." He replied, his lips now kissing every angle of my face, avoiding my lips entirely. I was glad; this move is torture as it is.

"We promised her." I pulled away slowly and planted a kiss on his forehead. "She wants to do something new. You wanted me to have a full life, so why shouldn't she?" I asked tugging open the double doors to our closet. It had been restocked with clothing to my liking, which was completely to Alice's dislike. Every now and then I'd catch the scent of satin or silk among my denim, cotton, and polyester attire. She was getting sneakier all the time.

"Renesmee is already more knowledgeable than any one person in that institution." He replied, meeting me inside the closet and grabbing his own clothing.

"This is what she wants Edward. Nessie is half human she has a right to try this experience on for size. I had to." I smirked and moved gracefully around him toward the door.

Now that Renesmee would cease to age, we had thought it was right to allow her some proper access to the human world. We spent many nights pondering what she could possibly want to do. She wasn't interested in leaving home though she did have a driver's license—a forged one but it passed all inspections—and she did use it fully. She had no problem with taking one of the many cars and heading out to La Push or down to Charlie's. She had been to all the surrounding cities already so that didn't entertain her attention. We considered sending her to stay with Renee for a week (they'd finally met about two summers back when Renee came to visit us in New Hampshire. Needless to say she was more than taken with her granddaughter, who as far as she knew was adopted. It was odd how she had refused to argue the subject of Nessie being adopted and was more than willing to believe the lie) so that the two of them could get more fully acquainted, but once again she was happy at home. Finally, after nights of deliberation, she made her request. One year of high school. Not the flashiest of things but it seemed right, especially for her inquisitive mind.

I entered the bedroom down the hall. It had changed quite a bit since we'd returned. There was now a collage of photographs of our family and friends on the wall above a large mahogany desk that was littered with papers and books. A book shelf had been built into the wall about a week before our homecoming to Esme's delight. It had been a while since she had renovated anything. The large mahogany bed set in the corner was draped in deep purple and blue curtains.

I pulled back the draperies to find Renesmee curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly within her silk sheets.

"Nessie." I lightly nudged her side. She woke easily, rubbing her soft brown eyes.

"Seven? " She asked excitedly, sitting upright in an instant.

"Yep." I nodded moving the curtain all the way down the wooden rod. Renesmee moved from the bed just as swiftly as I had moved the curtain. She went to the closet, also a new addition as Alice was determined to dress at least one person in this house. She pulled the outfit she had hanging together at one side. She'd obviously planned this day out to a tee. I left her too dress and went to the living room.

Edward was looking through the paper work we'd had made up for her entrance for the third time. She was enrolling as our adopted daughter, seeing as we could never pull off saying she was biologically ours with how short a time it'd been since we'd married.

"Everything is in order here."

"Of course," I said positively wrapping my arms around his waist from behind and kissing his shoulder. I couldn't thank J enough for all the hard work he'd put into the documents for us.

It was sad when we found out he'd been hospitalized shortly after their delivery. A mild hear attack. Needless to say I sent him flowers hoping for his good health to return, though I was sure this was all wishful thinking.

I had thought later that I should have probably studied law—since I had a mind that could handle such a complexity now. Then I could have gotten some insight into the not-so-legal world of document forging from J and we'd still have access to what we needed, and he could have his overdue and tremendously necessary retirement. It was either that or make him a vampire. I was opposed to that idea of course and stuck with my previous thought.

Renesmee skipped gently into the room carrying her favorite jacket. It was gorgeous black leather. Jacob had given it to her for her birthday this year. She smiled happily, running her hands over the gift.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling the door open fluidly. She rushed out. Edward and I exchanged grins as we followed. We moved quickly through the forest. I could smell the heat of the fresh food wafting toward us on the light breeze as we walked. I smiled lightly, giving Edward's hand a gentle squeeze.

Alice had the door open before we'd made it across the lawn, "Took you long enough. Come on! I have a surprise!" She took Renesmee's hand and dragged her inside.

Esme had prepared Renesmee a full breakfast including eggs, bacon, and toast. Not really to vampire standards, but she thought it would be nice for Renesmee to have a real human send off, complete with all her new favorite human foods.

"Awe. Nana Esme it's beautiful!" I hadn't seen Nessie smile this wide since the day we came home as she wrapped her arms around Esme's shoulders.

"It's not everyday your little one's off to their first day of school." Alice and Edward exchanged glances. "Well, not officially," She corrected as she released Renesmee who inhaled deeply and sat down at the dining room table. I took a seat at the desk, checking my email for messages from Renee.

Renesmee had come to like human food much more as she aged. Jacob was almost desperate to turn her interest in it. He started taking her to restaurants whenever he was out for a visit and she found that sitting down to a meal could actually be more than satisfying. Blood would always be her favorite though. I took a seat across from her while Edward sat in an armchair watching the television blindly.

"What's the surprise?" Nessie asked before swallowing.

"You eat now. You'll see soon enough." I glanced at Alice who frowned lightly. She ate quicker now, downing the food without chewing it seemed.

"Jacob's here." Edward said not looking away from the television.

"He was here all day yesterday. The smell is sticking to everything," Rosalie muttered. Though she didn't have as much distaste for Jacob as she'd had in the beginning she still wasn't completely fond of my shape shifting best friend. Alice was out the door as fast as Edward had spoken.

"No, no! You stay outside!" I heard her palms land hard on his skin and jumped up to see what she was doing to him, I saw Rosalie grin. Alice had turned Jacob in the direction of the garage as she smiled at his abashed expression, "I needed an excuse to get Nessie outside. Thank you for coming," She finished in the quietest of whispers. I scoffed lightly as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"She will do whatever it takes won't she?" I asked with a smile.

"Has she ever not?"

Nessie rushed through the room, "Excuse me, Daddy." She lightly brushed past Edward's side on her way out the door. She stared out at the empty lawn, frowning at Jacob's disappearance.

"They're in the garage." Edward glanced to Rosalie and Emmet who had risen from their spots on the couch and were standing directly behind us in the doorway. She took off at a trot, walking through the open door the six of us, Esme had joined us as well as Jasper who'd heard Alice's loud display to Jacob from their bedroom, following closely behind.

"Jake?" She asked almost sheepishly, stopping dead at the sight of a fully restored 1979 Volkswagen Beetle. Its new black paint glistened in the sun filtering through the door. She gasped lightly walking around the vehicle, running her hands over the metal. "Really?" She asked, looking up to Alice.

"From Jasper and I to you." She gave a quick nod. Her huge smile was infectious.

"Thank you!" Nessie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her tiny aunt. Just as quickly she moved to Jasper who patted her back gently. She stepped back looking over her new car once more. "It's magnificent! I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing. Emmett and Rosalie did all the reconstruction and put in a new engine. They even reinforced the body."

I'd had a few conditions I'd needed them to meet as far as what car they got her. Not to be overprotective but, this car would keep her safe in a wreck. That's all I needed to know. Not that her naturally acute reflexes wouldn't keep her from that already.

"And it's not too flashy to drive around town, out of production, rare, but still inconspicuous." Emmett added. I could feel his eyes fall onto the back of my head. This was my other stipulation. I didn't need my daughter pulling up to her first day of school in a vehicle that looked like it could only exist on the cover of a foreign car magazine.

"Guess you won't need a ride." Jacob said finally, his face full from his awe of the vehicle before him. "How long did this take you guys? Can I take a look under the hood?"

"Later," Rose retorted quickly, handing the keys to her ever eager niece who wrapped her arms around her as the metal touched her palm.

"Thanks Aunt Rose."

"Anything for you honey."

Renesmee released her and wrapped her arms around Emmett next, "Girl's got a grip." She stepped back from her squeeze, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said quickly. Emmett nodded.

"No problem." Emmett's jokes and only half thought out comments had a tendency to embarrass her, just as they had me in my human years knowing him. It was easier for me now that I couldn't blush, I was also quicker now to retort and threaten him with a fight when he got on my nerves. I may not have the strength of a newborn anymore, but I still have some speed on his buff frame giving me an advantage. A fact that annoyed him to no end.

Renesmee walked to Jacob's tall form and looked up into his dark eyes, smiling widely, "Will I see you after school?" She took his hand.

"You have to ask? Do you want me to follow you?" He asked with a smile. It sounded as though it was meant to be sarcastic but really wasn't.

"No, that's all right. I think I want to do this on my own. I'll stop by La Push after I visit Grandpa. I promised him I'd stop by."

"I'll see you then. Have a good day at school. Tell me everything." He rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know why you'd degrade yourself this way."

"Here, here." Edward added. The comment was meant for me alone, but she heard and shot him a glare.

"I'm curious. Who knows? I may like it."

"Good luck." He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked toward Edward and I. "Don't go getting all high school on me. There's enough drama around here." He shot a glance at Rose who turned and walked out with a scoff, Emmett on her heels. Jasper smiled and directed a light nod to Alice as he and Esme followed them to the house and Jacob took his place by my side.

"Good bye Jacob." She added, rolling her own eyes. I could not get over how like Edward she looked when she did that.

She climbed into the driver's side door of the bug and turned the key in the ignition. It came to life and purred gently as it idled.

"Just beautiful." Jacob said shaking his head.

"It really is." Edward replied.

As prepared as I was for this time in Renesmee's life to come, I would never be prepared enough. Having Jacob as a son-in-law wasn't all that horrible a thought, but it was still daunting. I was glad he had been talking about the car and not her. Though I was certain he was thinking about her in some other incoherent part of his mind.

I watched Alice lean around the door as Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the house, Jacob in tow.

We had just made it to the porch when Alice skipped past us, humming lightly.

"She really likes giving presents doesn't she?" Jacob asked, watching her slide gracefully into the house.

"You have no idea. What was she thinking?" I looked up to Edward quickly. I was skeptical whenever she and Nessie had a moment to themselves.

"She's singing The Goo Goo Dolls, Dizzy. She's even playing out the bass and guitar riffs. The drum beats--" His thoughtful expression changed to apprehension as he looked quickly up to the car that was backing into position on the driveway, "Nessie!" She finished positioning herself and rolled down the window. She could hear just fine with it up, she had lowered it out of respect.

"Yes?" She asked quickly, spreading an innocent smile on her face as we reached the vehicle.

I saw Edward grimace, "Be careful."

"Of course. What do you think I am? Crazy? I don't know about you, but my father can read minds." She said with finality, shaking her head. Alice skipped out and handed over her bag.

"Have fun!" She said happily.

"I will. Thanks Aunt Alice!" With that she rolled up the window while Alice headed back for the house.

"What was she thinking?" I asked as we watched our daughter pull away.

"The very same."

"Guitar riffs?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alice!" I called. Alice had stopped next to Jacob, expecting my outburst.

"I didn't say anything to her I shouldn't have," She said automatically.

"Then why are you still singing?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms. "Changing the song is not going to help." He retorted quickly.

"It's a beautiful day Edward. I'm excited. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." She danced to the door, guided by the music playing in her head.

Jacob smiled, "She's a weird one. I kind of like it though. Keeps me entertained,"

"You have to admire her gumption. She didn't miss one note, and the song shift was perfect. Very elegant."

I crossed my arms, I couldn't help but be curious, "What'd she switch to?"

"Pleasent Valley Sunday." He shook his head, "She's really losing her touch with music."

There was a tap on the window behind us. We turned, Alice stuck her tongue out at Edward.

"Yes, terrifying." Edward returned sarcastically to her through the window. Jacob snorted and we laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – School. Who knew? (Renesmee)  
I could breathe now. I was far enough away from the house that I could reflect clearly on what Aunt Alice had said to me.

She had leaned in the doorway glancing up to be sure mom and dad had left the garage, "You have a full tank of gas, satellite radio, CD player and MP3 player jack and Emmett installed an airbag in the steering wheel." She had said. I gave her a quick glance. How could they think I'd be reckless, irresponsible even? "We don't doubt you." She leaned in closer to my ear. "Your mother and father are just very protective." We giggled to each other, "Promise you'll have some fun with it. It's got a kick. I'll apologize now for the fifty miles on your odometer, Jasper and I took it for a spin last night to see how it runs. They souped up the engine it can really pick up speed." She finished with a smile.

"You can count on it." I replied with a sly grin. "I'll just keep the speedometer out of my head when I get home."

"Good girl." She patted my shoulder. "You're cynical and beautiful, you always make a scene—" She winked while she sang and shut the door.

It wasn't that they didn't trust me, I knew that. I was the last person they had to worry about. Mom knew I needed to spread my wings. Like a black bird.

"That's what I'm naming you." I said patting the dash board.

I liked that my family knew my style. I wasn't a flashy Porsche or Mustang kind of girl. This car suited me.

The roads were clear from here to town so I made good on my promise and hit the gas. Relaxing in my seat I felt the engine kick into gear. It was like flying through another dimension. Kind of the way it feels when I show my thoughts to others. I love speed. My aunts and uncles know this well and always allow me to inch the speedometer higher whenever they let me drive. Mom and dad on the other hand like me to keep it down to a maximum of sixty.

Mostly mom.

She lightened up a bit about driving over the legal limits after turning, but she still thought better of running than driving. It doesn't matter how close I am to vampire when it came to my skills, they want me to act human, I think. That's fine, but when they aren't around, I'll give in to my more animalistic tendencies.

I am very different from them. I like it that way though. Aunt Alice and I have that in common. We easily relate to all sides of things and think outside the box together a lot. Uncle Jasper used to insist on taking us places until the giggling got to be too much, that's when he decided to stay home while we went out alone.

Alice and I promised to always keep each others secrets no matter what. And let me tell you we have plenty. But keeping things quiet in our family means we need a safeguard. A way of keeping the vault door shut if you will.

She came up with the 'sing-a-long' technique while my parents and I were still living in New Hampshire. It was been 3am when she called.

A yawn crept from my lips as I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone off the end table, "Hello?"

"Hey Nessie!" I heard the bell tones ring excitedly through the earpiece.  
I sat up quickly, "Aunt Alice! It's been weeks, how are you?"

"Fantastic, as usual."

"And Jasper?"

"Hold on."

I heard muffled discussion then the familiar calming tones of my Uncle Jasper came through the phone, "Hello."

"Hi! What's going on?" I knew this conversation sounded lame and inarticulate, but I was tired and they knew it.

"The usual. We're planning a hunting trip in the mountains next week. Emmett's dying for a bear fight."

I chuckled lightly, "Always the brute. I wish I could come."

"When are you coming to visit?"

"Hey!" I heard Alice say loudly in the background and heard the rough crackle as she snatched the phone from his hand. I could just imagine her sticking out her tongue at him like he'd done her some kind of playful disservice.

"Ness—oh…" A pause, "He misses you."

"I miss him too. I miss _all_ of you."

"I know. It doesn't look like it will be too long before you can come home. Is it snowing there yet?"

She couldn't see my future, though she was much better at seeing around me now and if my parents had made a plan she'd know it, "No. Well, wait." I hopped out of bed and pushed back the curtain to look through the window. The gentle white flakes had to have started just before my waking, powdering the lawn below giving it the most beautiful refinement. "Just started."

"I'll say two days then, give or take an hour."

"Really? So soon?" I was excited of course, but also a bit skeptical. My parents changed their minds quite often, I think mostly because of me, something that sent Alice over the edge, since she had to watch their futures shift from one decision to the next daily. That just meant I got to talk to her more. She usually called to complain about their indecisiveness, often.

"Break starts tomorrow doesn't it? They'll know you want to be here. No doubt about it. This is solid."

I breathed a sigh of relief, crawling back under my blankets. That was good news. Solid meant it was certain. Had she said blurry I wouldn't bother getting my hopes up.

"Listen, I want you to do something for me."

"Yeah?"

"That trip is supposed to be a surprise. I know Edward misses hunting with Emmett and Jasper as much as they miss having him there, and your mother is in definite need of some girl time."

"She won't change her wardrobe Alice, I've been trying."

"I don't give up so easily. Anyway, I need you to keep it a secret."

"Easier said than done, have you forgotten?" I sighed, "Heaven knows we've been gone long enough for you to," I said this more for myself. "Dad can hear my every thought."

"I know. That's why you and I are going to play a game."

"What?" I asked skeptically, playing with a loose string on my comforter.

"What is the last song you heard tonight before lying down for bed?"

"Your Heart Is An Empty Room," I replied biting my lip. I picked this action up from my mom.

"Death Cab. Nice. Okay, do you remember all the little riffs and note changes?"

"Of course I do." The fact my mind worked just like any vampire's seemed to throw them for a loop more often than it should have.

She cleared her throat. An unnecessary move but it fit the tone of the moment, "Burn it down, 'til the embers smoke on the ground. And start, new, when your heart is an empty room. With walls of the deepest blue—"

I still don't know how it works, but all the other thoughts in my head drifted away when I opened my mouth and softly continued, "Hold the space, how it ages when you're away. The spring blooms, then you find the love is true. But you don't know what now to do." I bit my lip again.

"You got it! Now, when your dad comes in, which he will in about, thirty seconds, just let the song play like background noise. He'll notice. Don't get me wrong. But he still won't hear your thoughts." She had a smile on her face I could hear it plain as day. I wasn't positive it would work, but I was willing to try anything. I needed a little privacy.

"All right. I should go then?"

"Probably. Tell Edward I say 'Hi.'"

"I love you."

"I love you too. We all do." There was a chorus of 'I love yous' in the background. I smiled to myself. "I'll see you soon. Think positive."

"I will."

"Promise?"

I scoffed, "Yeah. Promise."

"All right. Bye for now Nessie."

"Bye for now." I no more than set the closed phone on the end table when my door opened. My dad stood in the doorway, light from the hallway filtering around his silhouette.

"You're awake." He stated softly.

"Yeah. Alice called. She says 'Hi.'"

"How is she?" He asked leaning against the door frame. He did this a lot, must have been one of his more human propensities slipping through.

"Fantastic, as usual," I quoted. I saw the confusion draw on his face as he shifted in the light. I knew he could only hear the song playing out note for note, word for word in my head. Wanting to keep him from my mind as little as possible I forced a yawn.

"I'll let you go back to sleep."

"All right. Love you." I said, lying down on my pillow.

"I love you too." He closed my door slowly, watching as I rolled toward the wall. He hadn't heard anything. Alice was right. I should have known. That was when I decided I was going to be doing this a lot more.

I pulled into a parking spot, a little too fast but there were only two other cars there so I was sure no one noticed. The large brick buildings were as inviting as home could ever be. I'd grown to adore architecture through looking over Esme's work. She was an incredible artist. _Perhaps she will let me help with her next project. I could make renovating a hobby,_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of my Black Bird and headed for the office. I walked through the door inhaling deeply. The scent of old coffee and the yellowing walls brought a smile to my face.

"Can I help you dear?" I heard the question but couldn't move my eyes to the long desk in front of me.

"Maybe." I looked away after a few more seconds of scrutinizing to see Mrs. Cope, her hair graying and her smile worn. "I'm Renesmee Cullen."

"Ah, yes." She'd been expecting me. "I'm assuming you have your paperwork."

"Oh." I pulled the manila envelope from my bag and presented it to her. One by one she pulled each sheet from the parcel and set them out on the lacquered surface.

"I was very surprised when your father called," She replied, not looking up from her review of my documentation. The flush in her cheeks let me know she had thought well of him during his time here. "He spoke very highly of you, says you are very intelligent." With a nod she pulled the paperwork back together and laid it atop the envelope. "I have your schedule right here," She pulled a half sheet of paper out from below the desk. "Your father approved each of the courses," she made sure to state before placing it in my hand.

I looked it over carefully, Advanced Placement English, Honors Physics, Honors Biology, Honors Chemistry, Advanced Placement American History, and Calculus iii with the initials PC next to it.

"Your Math class is held at six pm at Peninsula College." She said as my finger paused on the course.

She watched me hesitate. Why would I want a college class when I could spend be spending more time in these beautiful buildings?

"I can take you out of it if you'd like. Switch you—"

"Would you?" I interrupted, looking to her with a beseeching expression.

"Of course, if you could just give me one moment." She began tapping lightly on the keyboard beside her. After a minute she looked up, "All right, you are all set. Your Calculus class is now third hour and Honors Biology is sixth."

"Thank you so much." I said with an appreciative smile.  
She returned the gesture with a nod, "Of course Miss Cullen. Have a good day." I nodded and exited.

The air smelled of rain and the clouds above me confirmed it. There would be a downpour by lunch. I walked quickly toward the English building. There were more students here now; they all watched me enter with wide eyes. I knew I was more attractive than an ordinary human. This thought usually stayed to the back of my mind, but now that there were thirty males and to the same ratio jealous females looking in my direction, it floated to the front, burning me with shame. I didn't want to be too different from all the other girls here. I wanted to make friends. I hoped beyond hope I wouldn't clash too horribly in this ordinary student body.  
I took a seat at the back of the class. I pulled out my notebook and pen and began writing a list of things I wanted to ask my family about later on the first page.

"Is anyone sitting here?" A soft voice asked nervously. I glanced up to see a tall girl with the most brilliant blue eyes and ash blond hair staring down at me.

I shook my head, "No."

"Oh. Thank you," She said sweetly, taking the seat beside me and pulling out her own notebook.

"I'm Michelle Lawrence." She smiled gently.

"Renesmee Cullen." Was I going to make friends immediately? Right here in my English class?

"Renesmee? What a strange name. No offense. It's just, odd." She shied away slightly.

"It's all right. You can call me Nessie if you'd like, everyone else does."

"All right, Nessie. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand. How formal. I shook it with a smile. She took a quick look at her hand. I figure she noticed the warmth of my skin compared to hers, "You're new this year?"

"Yeah. These buildings are splendid." I looked around the room in awe, how did such a glorious structure feel like prison to humans? _I'll have to ask mom about that._

I could see Michelle following my gaze around the room in my peripheral vision, "They are pretty. I guess." She tilted her head to one side considerately, "What class do you have next?"

"Hmm?" I had distracted myself too fully with finding shapes in the chipped ceiling paint. I reflected on her question, pushing reality back to the forefront of my mind, "Oh, Honors Physics."

"Wow, a bit over my head. I'm more for biology. I want to be a nurse."

"What a great profession, my grandpa's a doctor. Are you taking Honors?"

She nodded, "Sixth hour."

"Me too." She smiled thankfully.

The sound of the door clicking shut echoed off the plain white walls. The teacher, Ms. Pritchett, stepped to the center of the room with a smile. She was a kindly looking, middle aged woman with long auburn red hair wearing a too-big white blouse with a coffee stain on the collar, a black pencil skirt, and hounds tooth ballet flats. I assume she wore these to tie the outfit together. I wanted so badly to redress her; she was too pretty for such unflattering clothes. A little color would brighten her complexion right up.

I laughed at my thoughts.

"Good morning." She said, looking over all of our faces. "We are going to start this term with a look at Shakespeare's most astounding works." She hoisted a large stack of books from her desk, I wondered how her small arms could support the weight as she set them into smaller piles at the front of each row, "So, if you could please each take a book then pass them back I would really appreciate it." I was ecstatic. I ran my fingers over the new copy of Shakespeare's collected works as it reached me and smiled. The smell rising from it was more than intoxicating, a mixture of brand new and closet worn.

Class went by quickly. Too quickly for my taste, but I was thrilled with the homework. A Midsummer Nights Dream, one of my favorites.

Michelle walked me to the Science building. She was very sweet to help, even though I already knew where I was going.

"I'll see you in math."

I nodded.

"Good luck in Physics." She waved to me once, heading to History.

Physics flew by. The class had me reeling. Almost a challenge, nothing I couldn't figure out after reading the text though. Our homework was to put together a project on aerodynamics. Could things be any better?

I entered my Calculus class and took at seat at the back of the room again. Michelle was waiting for me.

"How was Physics? Scary?" She asked with an expectant expression.

"Not really. Mr. Krebs is a bit of a fogey though. And on top of that, he likes himself a bit too much. You should have heard him yammering on and on about his trips to Europe. Hilarious." I knew I could show her his actions but that wouldn't have been the best of ideas. We'd just met I didn't want to scare her off.

"Yikes. Sounds boring. You understood everything all right?"  
I nodded.

"I'm glad." She smiled. She truly cared if I was doing all right, being new and all.

A throat cleared. I looked up to see Mr. Demanz shaking his head at the side conversations held around the room. "We're here to learn ladies and gentlemen!" _Not another one._ "Now, I'll hand out text books at the end of class. You will put a book cover on it, you will write your name in the front cover, and you will _not_ write anywhere else inside. Are we clear?" The entire class nodded. "Good. Now that we have that out, I'd like to do some introductions. McCarthy!" He pointed to a smallish looking boy in the front row closest to the door. The boy slid so low in his seat at the finger's aim I thought he might hit the floor. "Why don't you start? Tell us a little about yourself." The young man stood up anxiously. He wasn't as small as he'd looked in his seat. He was actually tall with a bit of muscle mass to him. He ran a hand through his thick brown hair and hung his head.

"Poor Andrew. He's never liked public speaking." Michelle whispered, not turning her head.

"I'm Andrew. I've lived in Forks my whole life. I play basketball, and I like cars." He said quickly, taking his seat again.

"That wasn't so bad now was it McCarthy?" Mr. Demanz patted him roughly on the shoulder. "Who's next?" I cleared my throat and rose my hand. I was more than willing to take this challenge. He didn't intimidate me, though I knew that was his goal. "You then," He pointed his thick finger in my direction.

I stood quickly. _Oops, too quick_, Michelle was staring at me, her expression bewildered. "I'm Renesmee Cullen—"

"A Cullen, huh?" Of course he'd heard of us. We were the freaks of this small town.

I nodded. _That's right and I'm half vampire. What are you going to do about it?_ "I just moved here with my parents from New Hampshire. I like to—"

"Are you another one of Carlisle's goodwill kids?" He asked gruffly. _So nosey!_

"No." This man was intolerably irritating. Taking a deep breath I pulled the story forward that had been engraved into my mind since I was a few days old. I'd practiced it—unnecessarily—every night since I made my decision to try on a human education. "My parents died when I was eleven." This was added later of course, "Edward is my uncle. He and Bella adopted me, made me their own. They are my parents now." _The best anyone could hope for._

"They're just kids themselves."

"They're very mature for their age," I sneered. _And they're more intelligent than you could ever be._

"So, Charlie Swan's got himself a granddaughter. And she's only seven years younger than his own babe." He shook his head.

Unable to stop it, I growled. _Why you—do you want to try my teeth out?_ I could have lunged forward and killed him before he knew what had happened. I ground my teeth together, my jaw tight, "Mr. Demanz, may I continue my introduction? Or do you have another twenty questions about my home life?" The class froze, I could hear their hear rates jump considerably. I was sure no one spoke to Mr. Demanz this way and got away with it. I prepared my next mental threat completely thinking the worst.

But, he smiled, "Yes, continue Miss Cullen."

"Thank you." _Didn't think he knew how to be reasonable._ "As I was saying, I like to read and write, dance and sing, and in my spare time I fish with my Grandpa Charlie, work on engines with my Aunt Rose, and I like to shop and research incurable diseases." _Oops again, a little too much information._ I stared at the perplexed faces around me, "They're quite fascinating. Anyway," I continued quickly, "I am very pleased to be here with all of you. Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you Andrew." I said brightly. He smiled softly as I took my seat, much slower than I had stood.

"Yes. Um. Who's—"

"Oh, and Mr. Demanz, I know my first name's a bit of a mouthful so you can all call me Nessie for short."

He nodded, seething at my interruption "Yes. Nessie. Fine." He shook his head now and continued with his previous question, "Who's next?"

Honors Chemistry proved to be my most boring. The only exceptionally stirring thing Mrs. Brighten had to offer was an expansive collection of chemicals and new Bunsen burners.

I had been right about the rain. Michelle and I ran toward the cafeteria. I did my best to keep pace with her though I would have preferred a faster gate.

She was still in awe of my previous, slight, confrontation. "You stood up to Demanz!" She exclaimed as we moved quickly through the lunch line. "I don't think anyone's done that before."

"Well, if he's had a Cullen in his class prior to me then someone most definitely has." I smirked.

"True. And. Wait. Did you growl at him? Or was I hearing things?"

"You heard that? Ugh."

She smiled, "Don't worry I think I was the only one who was really paying attention to you. Everyone else had their eyes on Demanz. I think they were hoping for fist fight or something."  
They don't know how close it came. _Though, I wouldn't have been using my fists._ I bit my lip ironically.

"If you don't mind me asking," She started, pulling me back from my thoughts, "What is it about your family that has everyone so spooked all the time? They don't seem so bad to me, a little too beautiful and very quiet. But that could be anyone's observation from a distance. Then again, I'm only in Forks during the school year so I don't know if things are different over the summer." She was so blasé about my family's peculiarity I was almost in shock.

I shook my head, "Some people just like to keep to themselves." We took a seat at the back of the lunch room, "Some of us more than others," I affirmed, opening up my apple juice. "My Aunt Alice for instance, she likes to be out in public, while my Nana Esme prefers being at home doing the things she believes a mother and grandmother should do. What's so weird about that?" I took a sip of the beverage.

"Nothing. I'm sorry if my question offended you, I was just curious."

"Don't worry about it." I waved a hand at her casually while removing the cellophane from my turkey sandwich. "It's natural to be curious." I took a bite while she nodded in return. "Speaking of which, why is it you're only in Forks during the school year?"

She placed her drink on the table, "I spend summers with family out of state." Her words were quick and resolute. I wasn't about to pry.

"Hey Michelle, Nessie." Andrew grinned nervously down at us. He really was tall. Nowhere near as tall as Jacob but at least a head taller than my father.

"Hi Andrew!" Michelle said, a soft pink polishing her cheekbones. _Awe, she likes him._ "Do you want to sit with us?"

"If it isn't any trouble," He bowed his head a little.

"Not at all," I smiled noticing his blue-gray eyes. He took a seat beside Michelle whose cheeks darkened profusely.

"So what was up in Calc? You have a death wish or something?" He asked with a bemused grin.

"Death wish? That old kook couldn't touch a hair on my head. Is it so wrong to defend ones privacy?" I didn't get enough as it was with my dad constantly listening to my every thought. Not so often lately since I started singing all the time, but he still caught a few things I wish he hadn't.

"No, but Demanz is a jerk. He'll string you up by your toe nails before he'll let you speak to him like that again."

"Well, I have a _spooky_ family on my side, so I don't think he'll try it."

"I wish I did. Maybe he would have ignored me today instead of making me go first."

"It wasn't so bad though was it? They're only your peers. No one said anything any more profound."

"Besides you."

I felt my face flush, "So, what is it you like about cars? My friend Jacob rebuilt a Volkswagen Rabbit." I wasn't around when he did this, but I still knew the story. That car was his baby.

"Really? That's amazing! I'd love to have a look. Oh, did either of you see the beetle in the parking lot this morning?" I chewed silently while Michelle shook her head. I wanted to see his reaction to the artwork I had the privilege of driving. "Beautiful, mint condition," He sighed longingly.

I grinned, "It's mine."

His face fell, "Can I take a look under the hood sometime?" _Just like Jacob._

"Sure, after Jacob. I promised he'd be the first." Well, I hadn't directly promised but it was implied.

"Fair enough."

"There's my Chelle Bell!" An excited voice called from the middle of the lunch room.

"Kasie!" Michelle had wrapped her arms around this girl just as the 'e' finished ringing off her lips.

These two were indisputably related. Their height and build were the same, as was their blond hair. They looked almost as if they could be twins except this Kasie's eyes were green rather than blue and her face was more square. Michelle walked back to the table, her arms linked with her. "Andrew, Nessie, this is my half sister Kassandra." _I knew it._

"Kasie, please. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She smiled pleasantly.

"She and her mom just moved here from Miami." Michelle turned quickly to her sister, "I cannot believe Carol actually came to Forks!"

"Me neither. All the rain kind of bums me out, but you know, I'll get used to it." She shrugged.

"Why don't you have a seat?" I gestured to the chair between Michelle and me.

"Thank you Nessie. That's very nice of you."  
Kasie's movements were quite graceful for a human and her voice was light and flowing. She scooted her chair so close to Michelle they were practically touching as she opened her bottled water. There was an unnamable, electric imminence flowing between them. I tipped my head to the side as I surveyed it.

"Which one of you is older?" Andrew asked with his mouth full. I was glad he asked.

"Actually, we're the same age. I'm only older by a couple of weeks." Michelle said, playing with the tab on her Hawaiian Punch.

"Our father wasn't really the most faithful of men."

"Wasn't?" I seemed to be the only one who noticed her use of the past tense.

"He died last year, a mugging gone bad in New York." Michelle didn't seem too sad about this.

"He was a salesman, he traveled a lot," Kasie clarified. "My mother was devastated. That's why we moved here. She wanted me closer to Michelle."

"So this is who you spend your summers with." I said making the connection. Michelle nodded.

"We only got in last night or I would have called. I'm sorry I missed English this morning." She frowned gently.

"It's fine. Nessie kept me company."

"I'm glad." She smiled gratefully in my direction.

AP History flew by faster than I would have favored. Luckily I had one more class and more homework to tie me over my joy.

I chose a seat at one of the tables against the wall. Michelle took the empty seat beside me just as the bells rang and sighed, crossing her arms to reflect what the grimace already told me.

"What's the point in Physical Fitness Testing? Who cares if I can touch my toes or do twenty sit ups in a row?" She scoffed. Her pout reminded me of a small child who'd just been told 'No' in a toy store. I laughed. She jutted her chin out, "What's so funny?"

"You should see the look on your face right now." She craned her neck so to catch her reflection in the display case beside us. She stared at her reflection, pressed her lips together, and her face contorted with hilarity. She joined my laughter.

A microscope landed gingerly before us. We looked up at Mr. Banner whose face was anything but amused, "Are you girls ready to join us or should we wait?" We both bit our lips to contain the mirth and shook our heads. "Thank you."

Michelle walked with me to my car as the school day ended.

"Do you want a ride home?" She was taking the bus and I didn't think it'd be polite to make her take such a bumpy ride when I was headed the same direction.

"You wouldn't mind?" She asked.

"Chelle!" Kasie called from across the lot. She was standing beside a silver Mustang. One of those new deals you see on the car lot that everyone ogles but no one buys. "You want a ride?"

"Do you mind?" She asked. She was more polite than I could have surmised.

"Not at all."  
She smiled widely, "I'll see you tomorrow then Nessie. Thank you for offering me a ride."

I nodded once, "Anytime." She skipped away. She was a bit clumsier than her half sister; she tripped on a crack in the concrete. She recovered easily. No harm done.


End file.
